In a vehicle suspension apparatus, an intended suspension characteristic has been realized by setting of a kingpin axis.
In the technique disclosed in a patent document 1, for example, links are arranged to restrain movement in the vehicle front and rear direction, of upper and lower pivot points forming a kingpin at the time of steering, and thereby to improve the stability and controllability.